Goodbye Kibum
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN] Pertumpahan darah yang membuat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Kibum. Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

**03 April 2010, Inggris**

Tergopoh-gopoh, pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan pakaian kusut di kerah kemejanya menelusuri gang sempit di perkotaan. Selang tiga meter— satu, dua, sampai lima pemuda lain bertubuh sangar dengan pakaian khas preman mengejar pemuda tadi. Mereka menyerukan agar si pemuda bertubuh jangkung untuk berhenti.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu mengatur napasnya susah payah, peluh berjatuhan dari dahinya. Rasanya, dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari, terlebih, gang sempit yang dimasukinya membawa pemuda jangkung itu menuju jalan buntu. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Iris karamelnya bergerak cepat ke seluruh sisi di ujung gang tersebut. Namun sayang, kelima pemuda yang mengejarnya lebih dulu sampai sebelum dia menemukan cara kabur.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi!" seru salah satu dari kelima pemuda, berdiri paling depan seolah menyatakan dirinya seorang pemimpin. Tidak heran, tubuhnya lebih kekar dari keempat lainnya.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat ingin menguasai tubuhnya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Lebih baik dipukuli sampai mati daripada kedua tangannya melakukan kesalahan lain lagi. Dia bukan seorang pembunuh.

"Ja-jangan pukuli aku. Ku mohon..." —yakinlah, ketika ucapan itu keluar dari bibir bergetar si pemuda bertubuh jangkung, dia tidak sedang meminta untuk kebaikan dirinya. Melainkan rasa khawatir terhadap kelima pemuda di depannya.

Agaknya, kelima pemuda itu terlebih yang bertubuh paling kekar merasa diawang-awang mendengar permohonan pemuda bertubuh jangkung. Mereka semakin semangat mengganggunya, tertawa-tawa keras yang kemudian disusul ejekan, cacian, serta tamparan kecil pada kepala dan pipi si pemuda bertubuh jangkung.

"Perbuatanmu tidak bisa dimaafkan sialan! Kau yang seperti ikan teri berani-beraninya menantangku! Memukuli anak buahku! Cuih...!" pemuda bertubuh paling kekar bahkan meludahi wajah pemuda bertubuh jangkung.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung menggeleng-geleng kecil. Air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti yang diucapkan pemuda di depannya. Dia bersumpah tidak pernah melakukannya. Kedua tangannya meremas erat tali dari tas selempang yang dipakainya.

"Aku tidak... tahu... sungguh..."

BUAGHHH

Pukulan mentah melayang ke wajahnya. Disusul pukulan-pukulan dari keempat pemuda lainnya. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu dipukuli secara bertubi-tubi, tidak diberikan kesempatan meski hanya untuk bernapas.

Darah segar muncrat dari mulutnya. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Disaat-saat terakhir kesadarannya, pemuda itu hanya bergumam lirih.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada kau keluar, Kibum."

Ya. Itulah kalimat yang terus-menerus diyakinkannya dalam hati. Diikuti sebuah tangisan tanpa air mata dan tanpa suara. Hati kecilnya menjerit pilu.

 **[KiHyun]**

Entah mengapa, pemuda asal Korea bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang bersekolah di Inggris itu sangat suka ketika dia pulang dari minimarket membawa sekantung besar berisi persediaan makanan. Dari kaca etalase toko, dia melihat pantulan dirinya. "Aku seperti orang berduit banyak." Gumamnya dan kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Padahal jika dilihat, Kyuhyun hanya membeli banyak mie cup, deterjen, sabun, shampoo, dan keperluan pribadi lainnya yang bersifat umum. Bagaimanapun dia harus berhemat di negeri orang. Berhasil mendapat beasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Inggris jurusan kejiwaan atau yang dikenal sebagai psikolog saja sudah disyukurinya sekali.

Kyuhyun tidak mau mempersulit diri sendiri.

Karena mempunyai tugas menumpuk, Kyuhyun mengambil jalan pintas untuk menuju ke apartemen sederhananya. Sesaat melewati gang sempit yang terdapat banyak gambar abstrak, sayup-sayup pemuda itu mendengar suara pukulan dan teriakan kesakitan.

Dilema langsung menghampirinya. Ikut campur atau tidak ? Salahkan jiwa sosialnya yang tinggi, maka dari itu dia berada di jurusan psikolog, Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dekat ke asal suara. Tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan.

Matanya membola begitu melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung, berkemejakan kotak-kotak, tengah menendangi lima pemuda lain yang terbaring di tanah. Padahal tubuh si pemuda jangkung lebih kurus dan banyak terdapat lebam juga darah di wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghabisi lima pemuda bertubuh kekar seperti itu? —pikir Kyuhyun takjub.

Terlalu serius memperhatikan aksi si pemuda bertubuh jangkung, Kyuhyun baru sadar sedaritadi iris sekelam malam pemuda itu tertuju padanya. Tidak tahu mau berbuat apa, Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil dan bergegas meninggalkan gang tersebut. Beberapa kali ekor matanya melirik ke belakang, takut-takut jikalau dia diikuti.

"Hah... syukurlah." Kata Kyuhyun lega setelah tidak melihat tanda-tanda pemuda mengerikan itu. Tapi, mengingat perawakan pemuda itu lagi, Kyuhyun merasa dia pemuda yang tampan.

"Aishh... apa yang ku pikirkan."

Sekeluarnya dari gang dan menemukan trotoar. Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, sebelum akhirnya langkahnya terhenti dan melihat dua pria berseragam polisi keamanan berjalan ke arahnya, atau tepatnya ke arah gang.

Kyuhyun mengetahui hukum di Inggris sangat keras. Panik langsung menghampiri gadis itu. dia tidak tahu apakah jiwa sosialnya yang begitu tinggi hingga cemas dengan seorang pemuda mengerikan di sana atau rasa ketertarikan sudah muncul dihatinya.

Dua petugas itu semakin dekat. Melepas segala kewarasan pikiran dan logika yang sempat terbentuk dibenaknya, Kyuhyun berlari kembali ke gang. Bahkan jari jemarinya melepas belanjaannya yang berat.

"Akh..." tangan Kyuhyun refleks mengatup bibirnya yang hendak terpekik kaget. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu memukul kepala dari salah satu pemuda yang terkapar dengan balok kayu. Berulang-ulang hingga tengkoraknya retak dan kepala si pemuda na'as itu hancur tidak berbentuk.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu namanya menangkap basah dirinya. Tatapan tajam dan mematikan. Seringai puas penuh kemenangan terukir di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun diam di tempat, lututnya serasa menjadi jelly meskipun si pemuda mengerikan itu sekarang berjalan mendekatinya. Degup jantung Kyuhyun memacu cepat. Dia gila. Ya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Saat-saat seperti ini, melihat wajah mengerikan si pemuda bertubuh jangkung, dia terpesona!

"Ya Tuhan..." ucap Kyuhyun hampir menangis. Menangisi ke-abnormalan-nya atas kekaguman sesat kepada pemuda menyeringai itu.

"Siapa disana?"

Langkah pemuda itu berhenti mendengar seruan dari mulut gang. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang seakan ditegur tujuannya datang ke sini. "Tuhan, maafkan aku..." kata Kyuhyun lirih dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Tanpa rasa takut sama sekali, jari jemarinya meraih lengan si pemuda bertubuh jangkung. Menarik pemuda itu agar segera kabur dan mengikuti langkahnya, melewati jalan pintas lain yang berlawanan dengan kedua petugas.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi disela larinya.

 **[KiHyun]**

Hening mendominasi kedua insan yang sama-sama tengah mengatur napas. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, melintasi gang-gang sempit lainnya guna menghindari khalayak umum. Tidak memungkinkan untuk si pemuda bertubuh jangkung ke jalan besar. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi darah segar.

Kyuhyun terduduk di tanah. Bersender pada dinding gang yang kotor. Tidak peduli lagi bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Pemuda itu menutup mata menyadari kebodohannya. Apa sekarang dia pahlawan bagi penjahat?

"Hei..."

Kyuhyun membuka mata. Menemukan wajah si pemuda bertubuh jangkung begitu dekat dengannya. Sampai Kyuhyun refleks menahan napasnya sesaat. Iris pemuda itu begitu gelap. Seakan bisa menyedot siapa saja di depannya. Mengerikan. Namun, juga mempesona.

"Kau menolongku?" tanya si pemuda dengan suara beratnya.

"Ya." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak gentar sedikitpun.

"Artinya kau siap mati."

"Tidak."

"Tidak? Kau kira aku tidak akan membunuhmu, hah!" si pemuda jangkung menggeram. Tangan besarnya mencengkram leher Kyuhyun kuat.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Napasnya mulai tersengal. Lehernya tertekan sakit. Pandangan pemuda itu mulai kosong.

"Aku Kibum! Aku tidak punya perasaan. Orang-orang sepertimu hanya sampah!"

"Kaa...u. Pu... punya. Kau hanya tersaki... ti. Kibum." Kyuhyun berkata terbata-bata. Pandangan pemuda itu mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya lemas tidak berdaya. Sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menguasai tubuh ringkihnya. Kyuhyun meminta maaf kepada Tuhan —lagi.

Si pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang mengaku bernama Kibum melepas cengkramannya. Mengubah posisi menunduknya menjadi jongkok. Memperhatikan lamat-lamat pahatan Tuhan yang indah di wajah pemuda didepannya.

"Kibum..."

Kibum menyeringai kecil. Mengusap permukaan bibir pemuda itu perlahan. "Kibum..." gumam Kibum lagi.

"Ku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi."

Dengan entengnya, Kibum memposisikan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam gendongannya. Membawa tubuh pemuda itu menuju ke suatu tempat.

 **[KiHyun]**

 **03 April 2015, Seoul**

"Dokter. Ada pasien."

Lamunan lelaki berkacamata dengan seragam putihnya buyar. Memutar kursi kebesarannya yang semula menghadap jendela ke depan. Memberi seulas senyum ke arah asistennya.

"Suruh masuk."

Sang asisten mengangguk singkat. Membungkuk sedikit kemudian keluar ruangan.

Tidak lama setelahnya, pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan gaya kikuk memasuki ruangan. Perlahan-lahan berjalan ke meja dengan papan nama bertuliskan, Cho Kyuhyun, di meja.

"Siang, dokter." Sapa pemuda itu sopan seraya duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Dokter?" sapa si pemuda jangkung lagi sedikit kebingungan, sebab sang dokter yang sangat terkenal dengan keahliannya menyembuhkan orang-orang dengan masalah kejiwaan itu hanya diam; menatap intens dirinya.

Sang dokter bernama Kyuhyun masih tetap diam. Pemuda itu sampai mengoreksi perkataannya apa ada bahasa Korea-nya yang salah. Maklum saja, baru dua bulan dia belajar bahasa Korea.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun tersadar dari nostalgia singkatnya. Tetiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat, keringat dingin pada tangannya, hingga bernapas saja lelaki itu sedikit kesusahan.

Untung saja dia sudah mendalami peran kejiwaan. Semenjak bertemu seorang pemuda bernama Kibum, yang membuatnya semakin terpacu mengenal lebih jauh orang-orang berperilakuan lain.

"Nama dan keluhan?"

"Bryan Trevor. Keluhan saya..." si pemuda bertubuh jangkung terlihat menggigit bibir bawah. Ada gurat ketakutan di wajahnya. Seolah ada bayang-bayang jahat di sekitar.

"Ya?"

"Alter Ego. Saya mempunyai kepribadian lain. Tanpa sadar, saya sudah menyakiti orang lain. Saya bersumpah! Saya tidak menginginkannya!" kata Bryan sedikit memburu. Iris karamelnya melebar pertanda takut.

"Nama kepribadianmu yang lain?" ketika Kyuhyun bertanya, jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat hingga ubun-ubunnya terasa sakit.

"Saya... menamakannya Kibum. Dan tujuan saya ke sini, untuk menghilangkannya. Tolong aku, dokter Kyuhyun."

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar, liquid bening memberontak keluar dari mata jernihnya, sekuat tenaga sang dokter ahli mengontrol emosinya sendiri. "Ki...bum..." gumamnya begitu lirih, sangat lirih seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Kejadian tiga tahun silam bagai kaset rusak yang terus menerus terulang dalam pikirannya.

Satu nama yang berharga.

— Kibum.

 **[KiHyun]**

"Ibu. Aku tidak mau bawa bekal itu. Memalukan." Bryan, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu memeluk sang ibu dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya pada bahu wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik itu. Bibirnya mengerucut bak anak kecil.

"Tck!" sang ibu berdecak. "Kau malu sama Kyuhyun, hm? Manis sekali." Godanya. Paling tahu jika anaknya selama lima bulan ini begitu rajin mengunjungi tempat Kyuhyun, walaupun tidak ada jadwal sekalipun.

Bryan melepas pelukannya dan mengusap tengkuk belakang. Wajah tirusnya merona samar. "Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?" ibu berbalik, bersedekap tangan dan menatap Bryan mengintimidasi.

"Ibu..." rengek Bryan. Sadar dirinya sudah terpojokkan sekarang.

Ibu mengibas-ibaskan tangan di dekat bibir tipisnya yang meretaskan tawa kecil. "Ibu tahu. Sudah sana pergi. Jangan lupa kirim salam ibu pada Kyuhyun."

"Sip!"

Bryan berjalan riang, semangatnya selalu baru jika itu pergi ke tempat Kyuhyun, lelaki manis berkebangsaan Korea yang memikat hatinya. Senyum Kyuhyun, tawa lelaki itu dan perhatiannya, semua tidak bisa luput dari ingatan Bryan. Terlebih yang paling penting dari semuanya adalah...

"Apa dia sudah pergi?"

Telapak tangan Bryan menghadap langit, memberi spasi maksimal antara jari satu dan lainnya. Iris karamel pemuda itu menatap lekat tangannya sendiri.

Terapi yang diberikan Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak ada, kecuali vitamin untuk kebugaran tubuh. Sama sekali tidak penting, berbeda sekali dengan para psikiater sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, Bryan merasakan efek yang besar. Di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri, Bryan tidak pernah bertemu Kibum lagi. Biasanya, pemuda beriris sekelam malam itu akan mendatangi dirinya dikala sedih, stress, tertidur, atau situasi membahayakan.

Bayang gelapnya akan muncul di cermin hingga membuat Bryan takut untuk melihat dirinya sendiri di pantulan kaca. Tapi, sekarang tubuhnya serasa miliknya.

Walaupun Bryan tidak bisa memungkiri, terkadang, sisi gelapnya bisa dia rasakan. Seakan Kibum sengaja menenggelamkan diri sendiri. Tidak tahu apa karena vitamin yang diberikan Kyuhyun atau alasan lainnya.

"Apa Kibum ada muncul?"

Bryan tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Selalu. Dokter manis itu akan menanyakan keberadaan Kibum terlebih dahulu. Bryan selalu berpikir, mungkin saja dokter ahli jiwa itu heran karena selama 5 bulan dia baik-baik saja. Kunjungannya untuk terapi ini sebenarnya juga tidak perlu lagi kalau tahu Kibum memutuskan tidak muncul.

"Tidak. Itu baguskan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Memberi senyum tipis tanpa makna. "Malam ini kau ada waktu?" tanyanya seraya bersandar ke dada bidang Bryan, disambut dengan elusan sayang pada rambutnya dari Bryan.

"Ada. Kenapa Kyu?" Bryan mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kakakku baru pulang dari London bersama teman-temannya. Mereka mengadakan pesta malam ini. Kakak yang tahu aku punya kekasih, dia menyuruhmu datang."

Bryan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Baiklah. Aku datang jam tujuh."

"Hm."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menyamankan diri di dalam dekapan Bryan —kekasihnya sejak dua bulan lalu. Bryan merupakan pemuda baik. Perhatian dan sangat lembut. Kyuhyun tidak sampai hati menolak pernyataan cinta Bryan, lagipula dengan begini, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pemuda lain yang dia cintai dalam waktu sekejap mata. Pemuda lain yang ada di tubuh Bryan.

—Kibum.

 **[KiHyun]**

" **Serahkan padaku! Suruh kekasihmu pergi dari rumah ini atau aku juga akan membunuhnya!"**

" **Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Aku sudah memaafkan mereka!"**

" **Persetan dengan semua! Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang belum selesai!"**

" **Tidak bisa! Cukup kau membunuh kakak ku! Pergilah!"**

" **Sadarlah! Mereka masih membencimu. Kau tidak akan bisa bersama Kyuhyun!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arrgghhh..."

Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari dahi Bryan. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang berpegangan pada westafel kamar mandi rumah Kyuhyun. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak teratur. Wajah Bryan pucat pasi. Semua ingatan kelamnya kembali bermunculan, saling beradu membentuk frasa takut, sedih, dan bersalah.

Bryan membasahi wajahnya dengan air berulang kali. Kibum hadir malam ini. Jauh lebih kuat dan tidak terkendali. Memojokkan dirinya akan kenyataan pahit yang mau tidak mau harus dia terima. Sebuah permainan konyol dari guratan takdir yang tidak kunjung selesai dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Di ruangan serba hitam dengan satu buah sofa di sana, duduk seorang pemuda beriris gelap, memegang gelas berisi cairan merah dan menyesapnya perlahan dengan gaya elegan.**

 **Wajah kaku, senyum miring mengerikannya, dan sorot mata dingin sarat akan kebencian yang membawa auranya begitu gelap. Aura dari seorang pembunuh bengis.**

 **Sementara seorang pemuda lagi, duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Tidak berdaya. Lemah. Takut. Merutuki kesenangan sesaatnya harus terenggut lagi malam ini. Jika saja... jika saja dia tidak menerima ajakan Kyuhyun.**

 **Jika saja...**

" **Kibum... ku mohon... jangan..."**

" **Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu. Katakan pada Kyuhyun agar pergi atau dia juga akan ku bunuh! Lalu aku..." Kibum melempar gelas winenya ke lantai. Serpihan kacanya berserakan. Rahang Kibum mengeras. Matanya memicing penuh kebencian.**

" **Aku akan membunuhmu!"**

.

.

.

Bryan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tampangnya sangat lesu.

"Malam ini kau akan ku lepaskan. Pembunuh. Beraninya kau mendekati adikku." Bryan meneguk ludah kasar, di sebelah pintu kamar mandi sudah berdiri kakak Kyuhyun, menatapnya tajam sama seperti tatapan berpuluh tahun lalu. Ketika mereka masih sama-sama sekolah di London.

Ya.

Kakak Kyuhyun yang memiliki nama asing Andrew merupakan salah satu anak bengal yang menganiaya dirinya dulu. Satu dari sekian banyak orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kemunculan Kibum.

Sekarang kembali hadir mengusik kegelapan terdalam dirinya. Rasa ingin membunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Dan bunuh.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Bryan lemah. Kakinya berjalan perlahan ke ruang tengah tempat di mana Kyuhyun berada dan teman-teman Andrew yang juga pelaku pem-bully-an dirinya.

Tatapan mereka semua remeh kepada Bryan. Jiwa busuk ingin memukuli hadir di masing-masing wajah mereka.

Kyuhyun menyambut Bryan dengan senyum manis. Menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan menuntunnya kembali ke sofa. Tubuh Bryan menegang, Kibum memberontak ingin keluar. Teriakan mengerikan Kibum memenuhi isi kepalanya. Menyuruh agar dirinya cepat mengusir Kyuhyun.

" **SIAL! AKU TIDAK SUKA MENUNGGU!"**

Bryan tidak berani menatap siapapun saja di sana. Dengan tangan bergetar, diraihnya kedua tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha sekuat mungkin mengucapkan sepatah dua kata.

"Tolong... bisa kau ke rumahku sekarang? Ibu memintaku untuk menyuruhmu ke sana. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu."

Bryan memberi tatapan meyakinkan. Berharap Kyuhyun tidak bertanya macam-macam. Bryan bersumpah, dia tidak bisa membohongi pemuda yang sangat dicintainya ini. Biarlah malam ini Kibum menguasai dirinya. Asalkan Kyuhyun tidak menjadi korban, Bryan rela meminjamkan tangannya untuk membunuh.

Mungkin Tuhan mendengar doanya, tanpa bertanya lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan mengambil jaket bulunya. Meninggalkan Bryan di sana bersama Andrew dan teman-teman lainnya.

Untuk terakhir kali sebelum Kibum benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya, Bryan bergumam lirih. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku..." dan sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

 **[KiHyun]**

Air mata mungkin punya persediaan terbatas hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkannya lagi atau hatinya telah mati. Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Dia terus berjalan, melewati lautan darah, potongan tubuh, kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan mata terbelalak penuh kesakitan, organ tubuh yang berceceran di sofa, televisi, bahkan di akuarium kecil kesukaannya.

Ikan yang dipujinya imut tengah memakan lahap juluran usus dari pinggir akuarium.

"..."

Kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi ketika kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak usus lain di lantai dan menyebabkan sesuatu berwarna coklat keluar dari sana. Mengeluarkan bau busuk yang sangat menyengat.

Penglihatan Kyuhyun mulai berkunang-kunang, namun, dia tetap memaksakan menjajaki tangga rumahnya. Menghindar dari potongan tangan yang tergeletak di ujung tangga.

Beberapa saat lalu, rumah ini dipersiapkan untuk pesta. Yah, mungkin saja pesta dengan acara klimaks pembunuhan dan pemotongan massal.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak keras, dia sangat terkejut sampai pekikan apapun tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Kepala dari salah satu teman Andrew yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya tepat berada di depan kamar. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, saliva dan darah pekat menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan lagi. Akal gilanya menyingkirkan semua pemandangan mengerikan ini.

Ada satu tempat yang ingin dia tuju.

"Hentikan. Kibum." Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Berkata tegas ke arah pemuda bermandikan darah segar dan seorang pemuda lain di depannya yang sudah kehilangan pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pemuda yang kehilangan pergelangan tangan kirinya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Andrew, kakak kandung Kyuhyun.

Kibum berbalik. Menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, penyelamatku." Decih Kibum.

"Kibum. Tidak dengan Andrew. Kau sudah mendapatkan tangannya."

Kibum bergerak cepat, mencengkram rahang Kyuhyun meembuat pemuda itu susah bicara. Tangan berlumuran darahnya mencetak darah segar di wajah Kyuhyun. "Memangnya. Kau. Siapa." Katanya penuh tekanan.

"K-kau. Ki..."

"Arrgghh...!" Kibum menghempas cengkramannya; tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

Kyuhyun menyeka darah segar dari sudut bibirnya yang tersobek. "Kenapa! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku waktu itu!" Kyuhyun berkata sedikit teriak. Napasnya tidak beraturan.

Kibum menarik rambutnya frustasi, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan. "Itu... aku..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?! Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pernah muncul sejak Bryan menemuiku! Kenapa!"

"AARRGGHHH...!" teriak Kibum semakin menarik rambutnya.

"Kau menyukaiku bukan? Selama lima tahun, aku terus berharap bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Kibum. Selama lima tahun aku menunggumu. Kau yang menghilang setelah menaruhku di klinik kecil. Kenapa kau sangat tidak bertanggung jawab! Aku menyu... bukan. Aku mencintaimu Kibum!"

Kibum diam tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Kyuhyun menyeret tubuh lemasnya mendekat ke tempat Kibum. Menyentuh dan memegang tangan pemuda itu.

"Aku... sengaja pergi bahkan ketika aku tahu maksud dari Bryan."

Kibum mendongak, tatapan tajam pembunuhnya mencari kebenaran di mata bulat Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu aku akan muncul dan membunuh mereka?"

Kyuhyun terisak. Air mata yang sempat kering mulai mengalir lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil, mewakili jawaban atas pertanyaan Kibum.

"Bukan hanya kau yang membunuh mereka. Tapi, juga aku," Kata Kyuhyun lagi disela isak tangisnya, "jadi, ku mohon, tidak untuk Andrew. Dia saudaraku satu-satunya." Lanjut pemuda itu dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, mata lembab karena menangis berjam-jam.

Kibum meraih tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Membenamkan wajah dingin yang perlahan berubah lembut itu ke leher Kyuhyun. Menyesap aroma pemuda yang menghantuinya selama lima tahun.

"Untuk pertama kali, aku menjumpai seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Seorang gila yang tidak takut kepadaku. Seorang gila yang menyelamatkan pembunuh dan sekarang mengaku mencintaiku. Tapi aku, tetap monster yang terbentuk dari sisi gelap Bryan. Aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu. Aku selalu takut menyakitimu seperti waktu itu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Isakan terus menerus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun. Monster sepertiku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku tetap akan membunuh kakakmu. Si keparat hina yang menganiaya diri Bryan, diriku juga. Terlalu banyak luka yang dipikul oleh Bryan. Dan akulah, Kibum yang menanggung semua rasa sakitnya selama bertahun-tahun." Kibum memegang dua sisi wajah Kyuhyun, melihat lekat wajah pemuda yang membuat hati bekunya mencair.

"Dan sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau ikut menanggungnya, kau bisa berubah menjadi monster, sayang." Kata Kibum lembut. Merapikan helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang nakal di wajahnya.

"Keparat itu tidak akan ku bunuh dengan syarat..."

Hening sejenak.

"Katakan, HENTIKAN KIBUM ! Maka saat itu juga, aku bersedia pergi dari tubuh Bryan. Mengabulkan keinginan Bryan. Yakinlah, kalian serasi bersama. Meski aku tidak pernah menyapanya, tapi aku tahu kalau Bryan sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng lemah. "Ti... dak. Ku mohon. Aku mencintaimu Kibum. Sama saja aku membunuhmu."

Kibum memberi satu ciuman dalam di dahi Kyuhyun. Kemudian, bangkit dari simpuhnya dan menuju tempat Andrew terbaring lemah sebab darahnya sudah banyak habis.

Kyuhyun menangis keras. Berusaha menutup matanya dari pemandangan Kibum yang mencekik leher Andrew kuat. Kakak satu-satunya itu menjerit disisa kesadarannya.

"Katakan Kyuhyun! Katakan! Atau aku benar-benar membunuhnya!"

"ARRGGGHHH... KYUHYUN... to... long..."

Kyuhyun berusaha menutup mata dan telinga. Hatinya menjerit pilu. Dilema menghampiri pemuda ahli jiwa ini, dilema yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Andrew, kakak terbaik yang pernah ada. Selalu mengayominya dan mengganti figur ibu sekaligus ayah yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun dapat dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Apa dia sanggup membiarkan Kibum membunuh Andrew?

Apa hatinya sebeku itu?

Apa cintanya pada Kibum sudah begitu besar?

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN KIBUM!"

.

.

.

" **Hei, bangun pemalas!"**

 **Bryan mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan irisnya dari suasana terang.**

" **Tck!" pemuda berpakaian serba putih di depannya berdecak malas. Menunggu si pemalas Bryan yang lama sadarnya.**

" **Kibum?" Bryan mencoba memanggil satu nama yang terlintas dipikirannya.**

" **Ya. Ini aku Kibum. Sekarang bangun dan antar kepergianku."**

 **Setelah penglihatan Bryan benar-benar normal, matanya membola melihat senyum lembut tertoreh di wajah Kibum. Apa pemuda di depannya benar-benar Kibum? Atau dia sedang berimajinasi di dalam dunia imajinasi?**

" **Pergi?"**

" **Tugasku sudah selesai. Bahagialah bersama Kyuhyun."**

" **E? Tapi..." ketika Bryan bangkit dan hendak menemui Kibum, tubuh pemuda yang sama sepertinya itu menghilang bersama cahaya terang entah ke mana.**

 **Sekarang, ruangan yang awalnya serba hitam berubah putih bersih.**

 **Tanpa sofa megah dan pemiliknya,**

— **Kibum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mencintaimu adalah sebuah anugerah. Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya.**_

— _**Kyuhyun to Kibum.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Terima kasih review dan semuanya.**

 **See you~**


End file.
